Pairing one-shots from a hat
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Inspired by the 100/30 pairing/ 100/30 Theme challenges people do as well as the "scenes from a hat" part of who's line is it anyway. Basically, I'm gonna try and do the 30 story challenge (may turn to 100). But not with my OTP pairing, nor reader's requests, nor readerxnation. Nope. I'm gonna get the pairings...FROM A HAT! Rated T just to be safe. Latest pairing: PolandxSweden


**TADA! Okay, I know that people do pairing challenges when they write one-shots about different pairings which are normally requested by readers but I've decided to pick the pairings from a hat. (Yeah, I watch way too much who's line is it any way, you know, when they do scenes from a hat?)**

**Okay so basically I draw two names from a hat and write a one shot about them. It may be romantic or just friends. Either way, its 95% likely to be a random pairing!**

**So I guess I should start by saying who exactly is in the hat.**

**Italy**

**Romano**

**Germany**

**Prussia**

**Japan**

**China**

**Taiwan**

**Vietnam**

**Korea**

**Hong-Kong**

**France**

**Seychelles**

**England**

**Scotland**

**America**

**Canada**

**Russia**

**Belarus**

**Ukraine**

**Latvia**

**Estonia**

**Lithuania**

**Poland**

**Austria**

**Hungary**

**Belgium**

**Spain**

**The Netherlands**

**Turkey**

**Greece**

**Switzerland**

**Liechtenstein**

**Sweden**

**Finland**

**Norway**

**Iceland**

**Denmark**

**Romania**

**Cuba (I litually have just added him now because I forgot!)**

**If I've forgotten anyone then please tell me and I'll add them in.**

**Right, I guess all I have to say now is that Hetalia is not mine and the hat idea comes from who's line is it anyway so it's not really mine either.**

**Right, now I present to you PolandxSweden in...Make me over! ENJOY! (P.s sorry if it's bad. I really didn't know what to do for these two!)**

* * *

Make me over (PolandxSweden)

Sweden twitched irritably as the polish nation next to him prodded his cheek, like he had done for the past two hours.  
"Swede, hey! Swede? Like, hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"P-Poland I think he's ignoring you." Lithuania whispered.  
"Like, don t be silly, Lite. He's probably just really deaf or something!" Poland replied before continuing to annoy the poor Swedish nation.  
"Swede? Swedie? Swedie pie? Helloooooooooooooooo?" Okay, Sweden had finally had enough.  
"It's Swed'n" He replied as he turned around, his face s expression looking as scary as ever (not like he actually meant for it to be like that.)  
Lithuania flinched before slowly backing away and going over to talk to America, you know, like what a person who could read the mood of a situation would do if they were face to face with a scary-looking person?  
Unfortunately, like around 95% of the nations attending the world meeting, Poland couldn't read the mood.  
"Like finally! Anyway, I was just gonna ask you why you re so boring." Sweden raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" Poland rolled his eyes.  
"You look so totally lame and stuff!" He smirked. "How about I give you a makeover?"

"No."

"Eh? Like, are you serious?" Sweden sighed.

"I'm not intrest'd. I like me f'r who I am." And with that he turned back around and tried to concentrate on what Germany was saying.  
Poland pouted but then an imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. Giggeling, he ran off to find his make up bag which he had dumped in the corner of the room.

Five minutes later~

Sweden was trying not to fall asleep when he felt something being placed over his head.  
"What the? "

"SUPPRIZE!" Poland cheered as he jumped out from behind Sweden's chair and handed him a mirror. "See? You look a lot less lame now!" Sweden took the mirror and looked at his reflection.  
Poland had slipped a plastic princess tiara over the unfortunate Swede s head which was coated in little multi-coloured fake gems shaped like hearts.  
However, instead of yelling at the Polish nation, Sweden smiled and chuckled.  
"Thanks..." Poland blushed, normally when he tried to help someone look less lame they would just yell at his and tell him to go away (well except Lithuania but that's due to obvious reasons). To be honest, he had been expecting Sweden to throw the tiara on the floor.  
He laughed and placed an arm around his new buddy s shoulder.  
"Haha! You re like so totally welcome. Hey, maybe later we could go clothes shopping! I bet you would look great if I picked out a new wardrobe for you!"

"Ple' s don' t."

* * *

**WAAAAAAH! I'm sorry if you don't like it. I don't really know how to do Sweden and Poland that much. I think Sweden's accent is okay though...I hope?**

**Any way, I'm gonna draw out next chapter's pairing at the end of each chapter so...HERE WE GO!**

**...**

**Oh, this might not be that bad!**

**Okay, next time is...Romano and Turkey!**

**Until next time...Bye bye!**


End file.
